


Ready for Action: Powerpuff Girls GO!

by badwrongprincess



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Powerpuff Girls, Powerpuff Girls - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, OC Blossom, OC Boomer, OC Brick, OC Bubbles, OC Butch, OC Buttercup, OC Mojo Jojo, OC Professor Utonium, Racebending, i havent watched much of it, make of that what you will :), not the 2016 show tho, so yeah its a mix of a ton of stuff from ppg, this is a mix of a bunch of stuff, with total transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwrongprincess/pseuds/badwrongprincess
Summary: Three normal Junior High students will have their lives changed forever when mysterious lights fall from the sky. Now, as the fierce Powerpuff Girls, they must save their beloved city (and the world) from the clutches of evil. Will they be able to do it? Read and find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repeating, I'm adding a tone of my own stuff for PPG and RRB, mixed stuff with PPG, PPGZ, and things of my own. There's racebending of some of the characters, most notably the PPG and the RRB. Blossom is a Brown Latina, Bubbles is Black, and Buttercup is Mixed, White (French) and Bulgarian. The Boys will remain a secret for a while longer. As will the pairing. Thanks!

Townsville, a bustling metropolis, is considered by many to be the center of scientific advancement. Thousands of brilliant minds flocked to the city to work and collaborate on projects, in hopes of pushing humanity toward a greater understanding. One of these great minds belonged to a young man named John Utonium.

John Utonium came from humble beginnings; an only child born to two loving and doting parents, the young John showed a great affinity for science early on. Entering and winning multiple school science fairs, he graduated from high school at the age of fifteen. He jumped straight into college, taking as many different courses as he could manage, graduating with multiple degrees at the age of twenty-one. With endless opportunities ahead of him, he headed to the city of Townsville to put his skills to work. Now at the age of twenty-five John Utonium, Professor Utonium to his colleagues, works within on the city's large government buildings where he and others worked toward solving the city's problems and hopefully the problems of the world at large.

Currently, John was writing up the final calculations to his latest project. He was very close to creating a new type of chemical that would help with cell and tissue regeneration; if everything went according to plan he'll have created a new type of medicine that will enable people to heal faster.

Once he finished writing up his calculation and double checked his work, he rolled his chair over to the computer and typed the calculations into the computer and hit 'enter'. He sat back and let the computer work its brand of magic. The machine buzzed and beeped, the screen flashed— hurting John's eyes a bit— and a low hum filled the lab room. John's brow furrowed sweat accumulating there despite his inactivity. He simply couldn't help but worry that he had made a mistake somewhere. Soon the buzzing and humming stopped. A loud ding sound signaled that the computer was finished working.

John let out a breath he had been holding and stood up. He walked over to a door that sat on the far left wall and stopped to put on standard protective lab gear; plastic bags on his feet, plastic jacket, gloves, plastic cap for his head, and goggles, once he was all dressed he walked into the adjacent room. The room was a pure white, representing the pristine atmosphere and its overall cleanliness. In the center of the room, there was a large tube that connected the floor to the ceiling. He walked up to the large tube and typed on the small keypad that sat on its face. A few seconds a small door opened. A metal clamp extended out of the opening, holding a glass flask with a bubbling black liquid inside of it. John smiled to himself and pulled the flask from the clamp, feeling the weight of his creation in his hand. He walked back over to the door and pressed a button on a speaker that sat to the left of the door.

"Dr. Tanaka."

There were a few seconds of static. "Professor Utonium," the soft, high pitched voice said, "is there something you need for your work?"

"No, no thank you." John smiled even though Dr. Tanaka wouldn't be able to see it. "I just...I just wanted to inform you that we've done it!"

It was silent for a moment and then Dr. Tanaka spoke slowly, "You mean the chemical? Chemical X?"

"Yes!"

"That's wonderful!" Dr. Tanaka exclaimed; John could hear the large smile on her face. "I will alert Ms. Bellum, right away!"

"Good, we'll have to start testing right away, but I believe that we've made history today!"

"Yes, this will—"

The alarm blared; echoing off of all the walls. Red warning lights flashed all throughout the building. John Utonium held the flash tightly.

"Dr. Tanaka, what's going on?"

"Someone has broken into the West Sector!"

_'The West Sector...'_ John frowned.

The West Sector was dedicated to defense and military advancement; if someone or a group of someones broke into that sector they were definitely going after powerful weapons of some kind.

"We're being authorized to go into level four lockdown," Dr. Tanaka exclaimed. "Please get to safety and protect the chemical!" Then, she was gone.

John tried to keep his hands steady as he worked to seal the flask. Once the chemical was safely sealed John left the white room, ripping the plastic cap from his head. He made his way down the hall toward the nearest safe room. The alarm was still blaring and many other scientists were running about trying to protect their experiments and discoveries. John was bumped in the shoulder and almost dropped the flask. But luckily he was able to hold on to it. He couldn't believe the amount of panic and disorganization going on around him.

_'This must mean that the intruder has advanced far into the building.'_ He shuddered at the thought.

As he turned the corner a loud explosion sounded, blowing a giant hole in the left wall, just a few feet in front of John. The blast blew debris all over the hall; a few pieces his other scientist who couldn't get out of the way fast enough; one huge piece hit John in his left side causing him to fall to the ground, crushing his leg in the process. He held the flask up so it didn't shatter on the ground. John groaned in pain; his leg and side were bleeding profusely.

Out of the hole stepped a figure that stood well over nine feet tall. Through his hazy vision John could see a white and purple helmet; from the way, the light gleamed off of the object he guessed it was made of a kind of metal. Underneath a long, dark purple cape, John saw a glimpse of robotic feet. The figure held an odd kind of gun in its right hand and behind it, a group of smaller robots, seemingly cobbled together from random scraps, stepped out of the hole; some carrying bags full of who knew what. John shifted a bit, trying to hide the flask with his body.

The figure turned toward John, and he could see that it was a green-skinned ape. It had black fur framing its face and blood-shot eyes with beady black irises. It glared down at John for a long moment, as if it were considering something.

"And what are you trying to conceal from me, you pathetic and worthless little man?" The ape's voice was deep and menacing. Even with everything that has happened John was still shocked that it spoke.

John tried to speak, tried to demand answered from this, this monster. But all that came out was a pain filled wheeze; the ape snorted and stepped closer to John. The young scientist tried to move away, but his injuries made that almost impossible. The ape kicked him in his injured leg and holstered his gun.

"You humans this you are so great and powerful. That nature will simply bend to your will."

The ape grabbed John by his right arm and lifted him up off the ground. John cried out, pain surging through his body, his consciousness slipping. His grip loosened and the flask slipped from his hand. The ape caught it. It looked down at the flask, tilting it this way and that way as he tried to figure out what was in it. Then, the ape's eyes widen in realization.

"Perhaps you are not as useless as I first thought."

John slipped in and out of consciousness, his eyes falling closed. "Who..."

The ape dropped John's limp body. "Soon...you and every other human will know my name." The ape and its robots left the ruined facility, disappearing into the night, just as the police showed up.

The large figure was specifically a chimpanzee; one that had been born into captivity and taken from his mother at just a few months old. He was experimented on for various reasons: drug testing, makeup, and genetic alterations. That last one is what gave the chimp his odd coloration, large brain, and ability to speak.

One day, the chimp escaped, killing his captured and escaped into the forest. He named himself Mojo Jojo and discovered a cave near the bottom of a volcano. Over the years with his vast intellect he built a secret lab, where he worked on his various inventions. Mojo was going to make humans pay for all they had done to him and others of his kind. He had many plans running through his mind, and he was sure with this chemical he had just stolen that he would be on his way to achieving everything he wanted.

He entered his secret lab a slight worry crept up on him. He had been treated with chemicals for most of his life, would he really use this chemical— Chemical X— on his brethren? Mojo shook his head; the ends justified the means.

Mojo took a few moments to set things into motion. He took a small amount of the chemical and examined it; breaking it down to its individual components. He wrote it down, scribbling down his own notes and calculations in the margins. After a few hours of writing and re-writing, he thought he was ready. Mojo mixed up his own concoction and added it to Chemical X. He set his notes aside and set the flask on a tray in a small metal box. The box was hooked up to a large computer and Mojo typed in some instructions. The glass door on the metal box closed and the computer started its work. The machine buzzed and beeped; Mojo smiled to himself. Suddenly the red lights started to flash and a warning buzzer started blaring. Mojo moved quickly, typing on the computer, trying to find the source of the problem. Inside the metal box, the flask shook violently.

Mojo typed in the override code but it was too late. The flask exploded, causing a chain reaction in which the metal box and computer exploded as well. Mojo was thrown across the room, the explosions setting various things including all of his notes on fire. Mojo hit the wall hard and got knocked out.

From the burning wreckage six balls of light, three white and three black, all with a meter radius flew out, buzzing about the lab before crashing through a vent and flew out into the night sky. A bunch of little black lights, fifteen centimeters in diameter, flew out after them. As the lights flew about, heading back to the city, the lives of many citizens would be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been six days since the assault on one of Townsville's government buildings. The news ran the story constantly; with the limited information, they had been given. The news advised all citizens to be extra careful around the city and report any suspicious behavior. Uniformed police presence had increased over the days, but even with all of that life in the city went on as usual.

People went to work, shops and business opened, kids went to school and home again.

One of these kids was thirteen-year old Rayen Vega. She had darkly tanned skin and wore a long sleeve shirt, decorated with pink flowers, a simple jean skirt, and a pair of sneakers. Her long deep red hair was tied in a low ponytail and swung from side to side as she walked down the street at a brisk pace. She held the straps of her backpack while a plastic bag full of snacks hung from her left elbow. She only had a couple of hours before she needed to go home and do homework, and she wanted to check out her favorite Magical Girl manga, _Galaxy Derby_ , was on the shelves. It was supposed to be out soon.

Rayen had always loved Magical Girls. She really loved all forms of superhero media, but she loved Magical Girls the most. She loved the bonds of friendship between the girls, the way justice prevails, the romance, the cute outfits! It was all so amazing and left her with a warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest. She had wished— multiple times in her life— that she could be a magical girl and fight for justice!

As she rounded the corner a delicious smell floated into her nostrils.

"Mmm..." Rayen licked her lips; she could smell cake! From where she was standing she could see a small cake shop with a smooth brown stone front with a black awning. A cartoonish picture of a cake on the shop window.

Rayen was now faced with a dilemma. Did she continue off to the bookstore or did she spend her money on some cake; especially since she already had snacks in her plastic bag.

* * *

"I'm sorry Madame—"

"Please!"

"—but there's simply no market for this style of makeup."

Madame M slammed her hands on the man's desktop. "Trends come back all the time! Look at high waist pants!"

The man shook his head. "Not this trend," he said simply, "now I must ask you to leave. Don't make me call up security."

Madame M, Maddison Mikkelson to her inner circle, cursed under her breath, banging her fist on the desk once more before she gathered up her cosmetics and left.

Madame M had, at one point, been one of the quick up-and-coming makeup moguls in the city. She was a trailblazer in what was known as the Trashy Look; excess mascara, thick lipstick, and loud eyeshadows were her trademark. Her makeup brand had been popular for awhile but it all came crashing down. Makeup started heading toward a more natural and— in Madame M's opinion— dull look. Eventually, Madame M had to close down her business. She had tried to shop her brand around; to get it picked back up again. There had been no takers.

Madame M made her way to the nearby park, slumping down on the park bench, her makeup bag sitting by her feet. She was disheartened; she knew she couldn't keep doing this. Her style was out. She needed to move on to something else.

Madame M was so focused on her own plight that she didn't notice the small ball of black light zipping through the air.

"I guess I have to start looking for another career..." she mumbled to herself as the small black light floated closer toward her. Madame M placed her face in her hands. "I can't believe this is happening..."

As she let out her first sob the black light hit her, dissolving into her body and causing her to radiate the black light. Her body shook, her sobs growing louder and louder until, eventually, the sound of growing laughter could be heard.

Madame M's hair shifted to a stark white color and she threw her head back, laughing even louder. A few passersby turned to look in her direction.

"No," she laughed, "trends come back all the time! This one just needs a little help!" She grabbed her makeup bag and headed off. She had some business to take care of.

* * *

Rayen had spent more time in the cake shop, _Sweet's Palace_ than she had intended. The shop had such a wide variety of confections that, in addition to eating two slices of cake along with a cup of tea, she ended up spending, even more, money on a couple of cupcakes.

"Oh man...I'm stuffed!" She worried about what her mom would say when she finds out that Rayen had ruined her appetite. But how could she resist?

She left the cake shop, promising Ima, the daughter of the owner, that she would return and even bring some friends with her. Her walk home was relatively uneventful, kids running about and business people heading the way and that.

Then there was a scream.

Rayen froze, whirling around to find the source of the scream. Off down the street, she could see a pink and white blur dash between the buildings.

_'What was that,'_ she thought, doubling back a bit. Other people were starting to run away as well, trying to get away from the source of the scream.

_'Is this another terrorist attack,'_ she asked herself. Some knocked into her and she fell to the ground, her snacks falling free.

A laugh sounded from high above and she looked up. On top of a nearby building stood a woman in a pink jumpsuit and tall black boots. Her hair was a stark white and stuck out in all directions, her face was caked in heavy makeup.

"Now, now," the woman called, "None of this! I'm simply trying to create a beautiful world in my own image! You should all be thanking me, Mask Kara!"

The woman jumped down, landing with a hard thud. Rayen sat up and she should see various makeup items between her fingers. The woman dashed forward, getting two nearby men. She had somehow caked their faces in makeup similar to hers. Soon the pair started to scream and fell to the ground, scratching at their faces.

"It burns!"

Rayen knew that she needed to get out of there, others have probably already called the police.

"Daddy!"

A little girl ran up to one of the men writhing on the ground. She was crying and pulling at her dad's shirt.

"Stop your blubbering child! Don't you want a pretty father!" Mask Kara laughed.

The little girl cried harder. Rayen knew this would spell trouble.

Mask Kara frowned and started toward the young girl.

"You leave her alone!" Rayen ran frowned and scooped the little girl into her arms.

"And what can _you_ do?"

She swallowed, silently cursing herself for her rash actions, "I won't let you touch her."

Mask Kara laugh. "Alright child, I'll deal with you first!"

Rayen braced herself for whatever Mask Kara would do to her. But then her attention was briefly caught by what looked like a ball of white light zooming toward them.

Rayen started to run with the girl in her arms.

"You can't escape! Wha—"

Mask Kara only noticed the light just when it was about to hit her; she ducked out of the way, off to the left so that the ball missed her. Then balled ended up hitting Rayen in the back, nearly knocking her over. The young girl fell from her arms and a white light engulfed Rayen. Power surged through her and a black choker appeared around her neck, a pink tulip jewel imprinted on the front of it.

"Powerpuff girl," Rayen called and the jewel started to glow a pink light, "Transformation, Blossom!"

In an explosion of light, wind, and petals Rayen was transformed; her hair was now a bright fiery red, in a high ponytail, held in place by a large red hair bow. She wore a dress, the top section of the dress was black with a pink tulip emblem on the left chest, while the rest of the dress was pink as well. She had on knee high white socks with black trim on top and black mary janes.

Rayen looked down at herself, surprised at her transformation. "I'm..."

"Pay attention girlie!" Mask Kara shouted and shot forward again to attack her.

But this time Rayen could see her movements and dodge. She picked up the little girl again and bounced back and away from Mask Kara, setting the little girl down.

"Go on and get out of here, to somewhere safe," she told the little girl as she sat her back down, and the little girl ran away.

Rayen turned back to look at Mask Kara, clenching her fist. "Okay, you...you villain! I'm going to stop you once and for all!"

Mask Kara laughed again and got ready to fight. She attacked, striking out at Rayen, who dodged and blacked her. Rayen was amazed by her power and agility. It was like a dream come true. The only problem was that she didn't _know_ how to stop Mask Kara.

Mask Kara dodged one of Rayen's fist, spinning and kicking her in her stomach and sending her into a nearby building.

"You've been a bit of a nuisance," she said as she approached Rayen. "But its time to end this."

Rayen pulled herself from the building surface. _'She's fast...I have to think of a way to slow her down...freeze her in her tracks.'_ She took a deep breath, feeling a tingle in her throat and the chill of her breath. _'Whoa...'_

Mask Kara raised one of her hands, her nails turning into long and sharp claws. "Goodbye."

Rayen took a giant guess and took another deep breath, envisioning ice in her mind, and then blew out super-chilled air, causing ice to form around Mask Kara; stopping her cold.

She jumped up and grinned. "I did it!"

But her celebration was short lived though as Mask Kara cracked the ice.

"Uh oh..."

A van honked off to her left, barreling down the street. The van pulled up between Rayen and Mask Kara. Out of the van stepped a woman in a long lab coat with a bob cut and a man on a pair of crutches.

"You need to get out her here," Rayen told them.

"Don't worry young lady," the man said as the woman pulled out a rather large looking gun.

The woman walked around to the other side of the van and shot the gun. A red laser shot out and encompassed Mask Kara. The man hobbled around toward the back and opened the door, the woman placing Mask Kara in the back, still in the red laser.

Rayen was surprised.

* * *

The man turned toward her. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Professor Utonium and this is my partner Dr. Tanaka. If you'll come with us we can explain what seems to be happening."

Rayen paused, but ultimately decided to go with them. If anything happened she was sure she could handle them.

The man and woman drove Rayen to what looked like an ordinary three-story house. They pulled into the garage and once inside Professor Utonium pressed a button and the floor opened up; an elevator bringing them down to a large underground lab.

"Whoa..."

"Give us one moment," Professor Utonium said and both him and Dr. Tanaka stepped out of the car. They opened the back of the van took out Mask Kara and brought her to some kind of metal cell. Dr. Tanaka stepped off to the side to make a call to the nearby hospital, to inquire about the people who had been attacked.

Rayen stepped out of the van, looking around at her surroundings, taking in all the lights, computers and machinery. This was so cool!

"This is your house?"

"My house," Utonium said, "yes. I was able to have it built under my home after the...attack."

Rayen's eyes widen. "You were there that day?"

"Yes, we both were." Dr. Tanaka said as she rejoined them. She motioned to a chair. "Please."

All three of them sat down.

The Professor took a deep breath. "I was working on an experimental chemical to help heal people but, as you know, we were attacked. The chemical was stolen by a...mutant named Mojo Jojo. I think...well I believe that this Mojo Jojo had done something to the chemical and caused well..." he motioned to Rayen's current state and off to Mask Kara.

Dr. Tanaka typed onto a computer and brought up a couple of graphs. "We were able to trace the source without own notes on Chemical X. As you can see," she pointed at the screen, "there are multiple smaller sources, one inside the woman we have. Then there are five much larger sources. There were six, but one went into you."

Rayen blinked a couple of times. "So...I'm like, kinda like Spiderman. Like a superhero...a henshin hero...a magical girl?"

"Well...I suppose..."

Rayen squealed and jumped out of her chair. "I accept!"

"What?"

"Oh...um," Rayen rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean well I got hit with those giant power sources. And like...I could help catch the people like Mask Kara. At least, until...you guys figure it out how to save them. Yeah?"

The scientist shared a look.

"Um...miss..."

"Rayen, Rayen Vega!"

"Miss Vega," Professor Utonium said. "We...appreciate your offer but we don't really...know if this is the best option."

"But—"

"We'll keep it in mind," Dr. Tanaka, "but for now we would like to handle it ourselves."

Rayen pouted.

"Come on," Professor Utonium said. "Let's figure out how to get you changed back so we can get you home, alright?"

Rayen sighed but nodded, not wanting to argue. But promised herself that, if need be, she would call on this power again.

She had been given this power and if she could protect people she was going to do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Professor Utonium sighed, resting his elbows on top of his computer desk. His fingers were lost in his messy black hair.

They had placed Mask Kara— aka Madame M— in a suspended animation pod to keep her sedated. The pod helped them keep better records of her vitals while they worked on trying to turn her back to normal. They hadn't made much progress.

"Utonium-san," Dr. Tanaka said softly as she walked back into the lab. "You should take a break. I've made some tea."

He looked over at her, noting the slightly tired look in her eyes. Her normally neat bob, a fizzy mess and her lab coat wrinkled. She looked just as stressed as he felt.

He smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Tanaka. Let's finish this last test and then we can grab a quick lunch."

She nodded and moved to take her seat at the computer on the adjacent wall. The pair worked in silence, typing away on their keyboards. Dr. Tanaka rolled her chair over to the pod and typed in a few commands on its interface.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, go ahead."

She nodded and moved back to her computer and started up the test.

The pod made a few buzzing and beeping sounds, lights flashing, and whirring. After some moments both scientists turned back to their computers.

Utonium sighed again. "The black light seems to have changed her molecular structure..."

"So our current test isn't going to work."

They both shared a worried look before glancing over at Mask Kara.

"We're going to have to start over." Professor Utonium said.

Dr. Tanaka sent her worried expression back to the Professor, but she didn't say anything more. She simply turned back to her computer and started to work once again.

* * *

It had been four full days since the incident with Mask Kara. Rayen had spent her time searching for the other white lights. She hadn't heard anything from Dr. Tanaka or the Professor— not that she expected to hear from them— and was at a bit of a loss what to do.

She shook her head; she couldn't let herself get discouraged so easily.

Rayen was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't been paying attention to where she had been going. She crashed into another person. Hard. Both she and the other person fell to the ground.

"Ow..." she placed a hand on the small of her back, arching her spine in pain. Rayen pushed a few strands of her deep red hair out of her face. "Sorry...I should pay more attention to where I'm walking."

"That's okay! I should be more careful too."

Rayen looked up and sitting in front of her was a girl about her age. She had dark, umber brown skin, with kinky black hair pulled into two afro puffs. The girl moved to stand up and dust off the blue plaid skirt she was wearing and straighten out her shirt. She turned her light brown eyes on Rayen, smiled and offered her a hand. Rayen's eyes widened.

"Do you need any—"

"I know you," Rayen exclaimed as she stood up, wincing slightly. "You're uh...Iesha, right? I read about you winning this like...art competition against some high schoolers some months ago. It was pretty cool."

Iesha gave her a small, shy smile and shrugged. "Thank you. I'm really glad so many people enjoyed my work."

"Hey Iesha," a brunette called, "c'mon or we'll be late!"

"Coming Robin!" She waved at Rayen. "Well, I have to go. It was nice to meet you, goodbye."

Rayen waved back at her.  _'Wow...'_  she thought,  _'she's so sweet...pretty too. It would be really cool if she got to be a magical girl with me.'_

"Hey space cadet," Yuki called. She bumped Rayen's shoulder as she ran past. "If you stand there any longer you'll get written up!"

"Oh shut up! I was going!"

* * *

The school day ended and Iesha bounced out of the building, pulling Robin along with her.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down," Robin called as she was pulled along. "We're not gonna miss it!"

The pair were headed downtown toward the grand opening of Gud Art's Studio. It had been announced over a week ago and Iesha had been excited ever since then. They held some of her favorite art supplies at great prices.

Iesha laughed, "Well I want to get there early...ish. You know, to beat the crowds and all that."

Robin simply shook her head, "Fine, fine, then let's get going!"

The girls giggled as they moved through the streets, passing through groups of people and police squads monitoring the area.

No one noticed the small ball of black light that zipped through the air.

Iesha and Robin rounded a corner and stopped abruptly; there was already a line out the door of the art shop, with a crowd quickly gathering. Iesha visibly deflated. Robin patted her back.

"There, there..."

The small black light continued its travel through the air, whizzing this way and that. A flock of birds flew through the air, right in the black light's path. One of the birds colliding with the light.

The flock scattered; the struck bird fell to the ground. It twitched and writhed on the ground as black light radiated from its small body.

Its neck stretched, long like a snake, bony spikes protruding from the back. Its beak became long and serrated like a saw blade while its wings and legs grew wide and long. Large talons dug into the sidewalk, leaving cracks in its wake.

The newly formed bird-monster let out a loud screech and took to the sky.

The noise caused the gathering crowd to stir, heads turning, trying to search for the source of the screech. Iesha and Robin grabbed on to each other. Police officers were already trying to direct people in a calm manner, but once someone pointed toward the monster in the sky people started to run. Robin started to pull Iesha toward a nearby building.

The monster roared and swooped down, its claws poised and ready. In a swift motion, Robin was plucked from the ground, ripped away from her friend by her backpack. Both girls screamed.

* * *

Rayen headed out, parting from her friends and waited at the bus stop so she could head home. She stared at the ground in front of her, a small crease formed in the middle of her forehead and she chewed on the inside of her cheek. She let out a sharp breath, a hand moved to touch her choker.

"Something's wrong."

The jewel on choker started to flash, a faint pink light reflected off of her tan skin. The crease on her forehead deepened and Rayen took off running down a nearby alley. She hid her bag and transformed into the hero Blossom.

She took the skies in search of whatever had been wrong. A screech caught her attention and she took a sharp left. Blossom flew faster and faster until she saw the giant bird monster fly up toward the sky. She narrowed her eyes and could see that the beast had a young girl in its beak.

Panic spiked through her; she had to approach this carefully, she didn't want the monster to drop the girl. Blossom took a deep breath, swallowed her heart and lowered herself as she flew closer. She figured that approaching from right beneath the monster would be her safest bet; she'd be able to catch the girl if she was dropped and the monster would be less likely to see her.

She approached underneath the monster's long neck. It gave no indication of seeing her so she moved closer to the girl. The girl hid her face in her hands, her brown hair, whipped around wildly due to the wind. The creature held on to her by her backpack, its beak ripped through the fabric. Blossom could see the tear widening, various school supplies fell from the holes.

Blossom inched her way closer and closer to the beak and the girl, her heart beating louder and louder.

"Hey," she called as loud as she dared. The girl gave no indication of having heard her. "Hey!"

The girl curled her legs up slightly and the tear in her bag grew larger. Blossom shot forward and jabbed up where its flesh met its beak.

The monster's head jerked up, the action causing the tear in the bag to finally break, the girl flung free and all of her school supplies plummeting to the ground. She screamed, her hands flying from her face and flailing about.

Blossom grabbed her, holding her tight around the middle and quickly shot back, putting distance between them and the beast. The girl still screamed but Blossom let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, hey, hey," she said, "It's okay. I got you, I got you."

The girl stopped screaming, just breathed quickly, hiccuping and sniffling as she did so. Blossom sighed, still flying away from the monster. The girl turned her head to look up at Blossom, her large blue eyes were red and puffy, the peach tone of her skin flushed bright red, and snot hung from her nose.

_'I saw this girl this morning!'_

The bird monster had returned, shaking off the remains of the shredded backpack from its beak. It flew into the air, high above, and circled a couple of times before diving toward Blossom and the girl.

Blossom cursed under her breath and started flying faster; made harder for the girl, who she couldn't remember the name of, started flailing again.

"I'm going to throw you!"

"What?!"

Blossom didn't repeat herself and tossed the girl high into the air. The monster grew closer, poised to snap its beak at them and Blossom balled her fist tightly, a pink glow formed around them.

The monster opened its beak and Blossom shot her pink blast directly into the creature's mouth. Its head snapped back, letting out a loud shriek and hovered in the air, letting out a coughing-like sound.

Blossom caught the girl when she fell back down, still screaming and flailing her limbs. Blossom held her bridal-style and quickly flew to the nearest tall building while the monster tried to situate itself.

"You threw me!" The girl yelled once she was sat down on the building top. "I can't believe you  _threw_  me!"

"I told you I was going to throw you!"

The girl huffed and wiped at her eyes.

Blossom placed one of her hands on the girl's shoulder. "What's your name?"

"R-Robin."

Recognition crossed Blossom's face and she nodded. "Okay, Robin, just stay low while I—"

The bird monster shot past the building they had been standing on; heading straight for the people below.

"No," Blossom shouted and took off after the monster. She gritted her teeth as she flew as fast as she could. She really wished that she had a way to contact either Professor Utonium and-or Dr. Tanaka at that point.

* * *

Iesha stood on the ground, screaming as she watched her friend get carried away by the monster. Her breaths picked and she willed her feet to move, pushing past frantic people and grabbed the nearest police officer.

"It took my friend!"

The police officer, an older man with a permanent line on his brow and a bushy mustache, looked down at her. "Excuse me?"

"The monster! It-It took my friend and flew off!"

The officer placed a hand on her shoulder. "We've already called in for air support," he let out a deep sigh, "Until then there's nothing we can do from down here."

"But—"

"Follow this group over here," he motioned, "and just stay inside until things are under control." Then he left her, moving to help guide another group of people toward safety.

Iesha sighed but tried to calm her heart rate. She shuffled toward a group and started to follow. She had to trust that the air support would be soon and would be able to save Robin. She had to have trust.

"Look out!"

Another wave of panic swept through the crowd. Iesha didn't have time to figure out what new threat had reared its head before she was knocked to the ground, scraping her knee. She hissed but pushed herself up from the ground.

She was hit, something like electricity coursed through her body as a black shocker with a sky blue circular jewel formed around her neck. A bright blue light shone from the jewel.

"Powerpuff girl transformation! Bubbles!"

She coughed, small little bubbles floated away on the wind and popped. She blinked a couple of times, confusion crossing her features as people continued running around her. She looked down at herself.

Her skirt and shirt had turned into a dress, the top part of the dress was black with a sky blue circle embroidered on the left side, with the rest of the dress being the same sky blue. She wore thigh high socks and black ballet flats. Her black kinky hair was now a bright blonde and her brown eyes were now a sky blue.

"What...what was that?"

She didn't have much time to ponder this question before she noticed a shadow overhead growing larger and larger. She looked up to see the giant bird monster diving right toward the ground. A pink streaked followed after it.

She took a step back, her eyes wide in horror; the monster's jagged beak open wide and poised to swallow her whole. There was a snap and she screamed, throwing her arms out in front of her.

She had expected there to be some kind of pain, her arms being crushed, her body being sliced open, but that didn't happen. All she felt was a light pressure on her arms. She slowly opened one of her eyes, having closed them, and was shocked to find that she was holding the monster's beak open.

"W-What...?"

Blossom settled down beside her, her own pink eyes wide. "Oh my god! I've got a teammate!"

"E-Excuse me?"

Blossom shook her head. "I'll explain later, right now we gotta— Watch out!"

Iesha barely had enough time react; the monster's tongue had whipped out and tried to strike her. She just managed to dodge the scaly tongue, backing away from the creature and letting it go. She was soon pushed to the ground by Blossom as the tail of the monster swung at them. It crashed into the wall behind them and sent debris everywhere.

Iesha sat dazed and confused while Blossom sprung up to attack the creature again. Iesha blinked a couple of times, her eyes having a hard time focusing all of a sudden; Blossom was merely a pink streak and the monster a giant gray mass. She could see...something like a dark glow around the gray mass.

"Wha..."

A white van came careening down the street from the left and pulled up next to the commotion. Out of the van came a man and a woman.

The man was on crutches and hobbled over toward her. "There's been another one...miss, are you alright?"

"I— I guess..." she said softly and started to stand up.

The woman held a large gun-type weapon and pointed toward Blossom and the monster. "Blossom! Get out of the way!"

"Wha— Ah!" Iesha grabbed her head, a sudden and sharp pain pounded against her skull and she was back on her knees.

"Miss!?"

Iesha could feel tears well up in her eyes as the throbbing grew stronger. She didn't know where this pain had come from, she really hadn't gotten hit during all of this mess. She squeezed her eyes shut, the world and commotion around her melted away into a black void. She tried to keep track of her breathing to keep herself from hyperventilating and...and then there was a feeling of sadness, sadness, and fear.

_'What is this feeling?'_

Behind her eyelids, she got a flash of clear blue skies, feathers, and telephone wires?

_'Is this...is this the creature?'_

All she kept getting was these kinds of flashes, and the sadness, and the pain, and the fear. She just wanted all of this to stop. She opened her eyes, her vision still slightly blurry but she could see well enough.

"Miss...are you sure you're okay?" The man tried to lean down and help her up, but his crutches made it difficult.

Iesha didn't answer him; she just needed to do something to stop this. Her hands tingled and she took a small step forward.

"Miss, what are—"

She raised her hands as a light blue glow formed around them. She threw them down and a blue ball of light shot forward and hit the creature, surrounding it in a blue bubble. The creature cried out again and she could see something like...black sludge seep out of the monster only to then pass out.

* * *

Iesha opened her eyes, being able to see things clearly, and the sky was starting to change color. She was surrounded by the man, woman, and Blossom, they had all moved from downtown to...well she really wasn't sure where they were. Her clothes were back to normal so she assumed her hair and eyes were as well; she still felt the choker around her neck though.

"Where are we?"

"We're a few blocks away from where the attack occurred," the woman explained, "we thought it would better for you to wake up to some calm."

"Where's Robin?"

"Don't worry, she's safe and has been taken to the hospital, " Blossom said. She smiled at Iesha. "You were pretty great out there."

Iesha didn't really believe that she had passed out after all. She glanced over at the man. "What happened to the bird creature?"

He looked at her, a tired look in his eyes and he took a deep breath. "We're not really sure. You...you hit it with...your bubble and something happened. It started to shrink but it ultimately it broke free. Dr. Tanaka was able to zap it and we have it sealed up safe."

"Oh..."

The three shared a look before the man spoke again. "Miss, while I'm not too comfortable with this...I think it's best if you and Blossom both meet with Dr. Tanaka and I tomorrow for a kind of...uh—"

"A training session," Blossom cut in. "We don't when more monsters are going to come to attack the city and we need to be ready!"

Iesha looked down, wrapping her arms around herself. "But...I don't know if I want to..."

"It's perfectly understandable, but the Professor and I think it would be useful to try and learn as much as we can about what has happened to the two of you." Dr. Tanaka smiled at her. "It's fine if you don't want to fight and neither of us will try to force you. But knowing what has happened can help you deal with it as well and maybe figure out how to reverse its effects.

Here, take our card and if you decide to meet us, you and Blossom here can meet with us tomorrow. If you don't show up it's alright." Dr. Tanaka handed Iesha a card with their names on it and the address.

Ultimately, Iesha agreed to think about it and Blossom dropped her off with a police officer so that she could be taken home. She had a lot to think about and she wasn't sure it if she'd be able to sleep that night much at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! After a very, very long hiatus here's chapter 3! Sorry for the wait things came up. I dunno if I've said this before but this story is un'betaed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've posted a chapter of this. Enjoy!

Iesha had been debating on whether or not she would actually take Dr. Tanaka up on her offer. After giving her statement to the police and all of that she was only left with her thoughts. She still couldn't believe it to some extent, but the choker was still around her neck so it couldn't have been a dream...

She realized that she needed answers, as many as she could get, so she simply followed the directions to the address on the card, debating her decision the whole way through. It was a brisk day, with a few clouds in the sky and she was dressed in a simple white and blue dress, white boots, and a white coat and hat combo over it.

She walked up to what she thought was the house and got ready to ring the doorbell when she heard someone call out to her.

"Hey! You came!"

She turned and saw a girl with very deep red hair tied up in a high ponytail running up toward the house. Iesha narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look. The girl looked familiar dressed in light colored jeans and a light red sweater.

 _'I...I think I bumped into her in school once...'_  she thought to herself.

The redhead ran up grinned at her, wiping strands of her hair from her face. "Wow," she said, "I don't know if you wanna hear this but I'm glad it was you."

"What?"

She rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean...like...well we ended up bumping into each other once and I thought to myself that you'd make a nice magical girl. Oh...I'm Rayen by the way, also known as Blossom."

Iesha shifted slightly. "Bubbles." She blinked a couple of times, surprised by what had come out of her mouth. "I mean, I'm just here to learn some answers," she said as she rang the doorbell.

"Right, right," Rayen let out a small, nervous chuckle and cleared her throat. "How's your friend by the way?"

"She's...she's doing okay." Iesha looked back at her. "Thank you."

"No problem."

The door opened and Dr. Tanaka was there and she smiled. "Please come in." She ushered them inside and then down to the lab; both Ieash and Rayen were surprised such a place could exist under such a normal looking house. The Professor was seated in a chair at one of the lab tables. He turned to face them once they entered.

"Good afternoon," he said with a pleasant smile. "Let's not waste much time."

The professor led them down into the lower level of the house, down into the man's large underground lab. Iesha felt nervous all of a sudden.

"So, Professor...what are we gonna be doing today," Rayen asked. "Flying, using my ice breath, or—"

"We're going to start off simply," he explained. "Taking data on what changes happen when you transform and look at your new physical capabilities."

Rayen pouted a little bit, but Iesha was grateful.

They reached the lab where Dr. Tanaka was seated at one of the computers and she smiled at them. "Welcome, girls, shall we get started?"

"What are we going to do," Iesha asked.

"Transform, of course," Dr. Tanaka said.

"How?"

"Well, we think that it has something to do with those chokers around your necks." Professor Utonium explained. "Do either of you remember how you felt before you first transform?"

Both girls shared a look, mulling over the question.

"Well...it kind fo felt like...electricity running through me," Iesha said. "But, it didn't hurt or anything like that."

"Mine didn't feel exactly like electricity but...just like a power surge, y'know?" Rayen said. "But, the second time I did it...it just happened."

The two scientists shared a look before looking back at the girls. "Okay," the Professor said, "Well...why don't we hook up the sensors and we'll go from there."

Both girls nodded and they set about sticking sensors here and there and then set down on two stools. Dr. Tanaka looked at the computer screens and nodded.

"Vitals look good."

Professor Utonium nodded and turned back toward the pair of girls. "Alright...girls," he said softly, "I want you both to close your eyes and try to focus on your chokers. Maybe the sensations you felt when you first transformed. Try to bring that feeling back up."

Iesha and Rayen nodded and closed their eyes. Iesha thought back to when she first transformed; trying to solely focus on the feeling of her transformation and not all of the chaos of that day. Slowly Iesha could feel the tips of her fingers tingle. She pressed her lips together, the tingle traveling up along her arms and down her legs, words forming in her mind. The words were familiar, ones she had said before, on that day she first transformed.

"Powerpuff girl transformation—"

"Blossom."

"Bubbles."

Both girls opened their eyes and looked at each other. They were now transformed from head to toe.

Rayen whooped while Iesha looked down at her clothes again. Dr. Tanaka typed on the computer, looking at the monitor intently.

"It appears that phrase is the key," she mumbled.

Rayen shrugged. "I coulda told you that. All magical girls have phrases like that." She paused. "Well...I mean, transforming magical girls have them. Magical girls that are like witches or something generally don't."

"Magical girls?"

"My favorite hero genre! It's just generally a sweet and super fun genre!"

"Do they fight monsters too," Iesha asked.

Rayen nodded. "Yup. One of the most well known is Sailor Moon and stuff. Usagi, a normal girl, transforms into the hero Sailor Moon! Just like us, I'm the hero Blossom and you're..."

"Bubbles?"

Rayen squealed. "We're adorable!"

"Girls, please," Dr. Tanaka said, shaking her head slightly.

Professor Utonium smiled at them. "Alright girls, let's get to work."

* * *

Mojo Jojo, for his part, had been slowly working on his rehabilitation. He had been watching the news closely, the now two mysterious heroines showing up to take down monsters and mutants. He knew it had something to do with his failed experiment.

Mojo had been working on a new mechanical attachment for his left arm since it had been severely injured in the explosion. He grumbled to himself as he welded two pieces together. "I've got to get my hands on one of those balls of light. Those lights are the key to what's been going on in the city and to my victory."

He had set up a monitoring system and kept watch on the movements of the various light sources. According to his calculations trying to capture some of the smaller lights would be much more feasible, especially in his current state. He had a few of his bots manufacturing small flying machines that should have been attuned to the smaller balls of light energy signature; he couldn't be sure how exactly capturing them would work, but trial and error was all he could manage at the moment.

Once he had finished the work on his arm-attachment and hooked it on, he called forth his bots. "Quickly, send out the flyers. I've wasted too much time already. Who knows what those pathetic scientists are up to at this very moment. We must move!"

The bots beeped and buzzed before setting off to their task.

* * *

The girls had been doing mundane physical exercise for a good long while by this point; running, jumping-jacks, pushups, and more. Both scientists were amazed by the girls' physical prowess.

"Wow," Bubbles hummed as she looked over Dr. Tanaka's shoulder at the computer screen. "And I usually try to get out of gym class."

"It appears that the white lights have bonded you girls on a cellular level," she said. "We're going to have to see if there are any changes to your civilian forms later on."

"Girl," Professor Utonium called. "I think it would be good to take a break so Dr. Tanaka and I can catalog our data and then we can move on to um...well I guess I should just call them superpowers."

"Yes!" Blossom jumped up, nearly hitting the ceiling she was so excited. "I can't wait!"

"Glad you're excited," he said. "Come on, I'll order your favorite...whatever."

* * *

Mojo watched his monitors closely as his small flying machines zoomed through the city. They were getting close to their targets and Mojo sat on the edge of his seat waiting to see how things played out. One machine, bot-672, came upon its target first. The light moved erratically, zipping left then right, up and then down, and never in a straight line. The sensor on the bot tried to lock on to the light and eventually managed the task, a low thrum emanating from Mojo's speakers.

The bot shot forward, a small compartment in the front opening up to catch the small ball of light, but once the bot got close enough the ball of light simply fazed through it and zipped off in another direction.

Mojo was shocked and sat back in his chair. "The mirrors should have..."

Mojo quickly looked over his other monitors, seeing how many of the other bots found any of the smaller black lights. A few had but it all seemed to be the same outcome. Each time the light fazed through the bot. Mojo cursed.

"I'm going to have to do more test."

* * *

Blossom and Bubbles had been brought to a special simulation room so that they could practice their powers with potentially destroying the Professor's house.

"What a way to spend the day huh," Blossom asked, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah," Bubbles said, "I guess so. I can't believe those lights changed us so much."

"I don't think we've really changed...I mean, I still love magical girls, sweets, superheroes, cute clothes..." she went on like that for a while and Bubbles couldn't help a small chuckle. Finally, Blossom finished off her list. "But I'm still me. I might be stronger and can fly and junk...but I'm still Rayen. Always will be."

Bubbles smiled. "That sounds...really smart. And comforting."

"Well, I do get straight A's."

A loudspeaker crackled to life. "Well done ladies. We've learned a lot and Dr. Tanaka and I will be going over it and we'll be able to tell you more about yourselves."

Both girls smiled at each other.

"But before we close out," he continued, "er, Bubbles?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"The other day you...did something to the creature; surrounded it in a kind of...force field, I guess we'll call it. Do you remember?"

She nodded, "Kind of. It's all pretty fuzzy though."

"Fuzzy?"

"Well, I kept getting feelings...and flashes of images...like I felt scared...and hurt and I saw birds and telephone wires. Then I just threw out my hands and...it happened."

"When we analyzed the creature we found pigeon DNA." This time Dr. Tanaka spoke over the loudspeaker. "There could be a connection there."

"We won't be able to figure that out today though," the Professor said. "Alright girls, we'll get you home. Thank you for meeting with us today. Get some rest Dr. Tanaka and I will be in touch."

Both girls exited the simulator and un-transformed, gathering up their things. They waved bye to the Professor and Dr. Tanaka and then left the lab.

"Today was fun," Rayen said as they walked down the street.

"I guess so," Iesha said softly. She did enjoy learning about her new...powers, even if that was mostly due to her hope that this could all be reversed eventually, "It's all kind of complicated to understand."

Rayen hummed and nodded. "Yeah, I think so too. But hey!" Rayen grinned broadly at her. "If you want we can talk about...well, whatever! If you notice something about your powers, or just your body, or something like that. Or if you just want to talk at all. We can help each other out if things get tough."

Iesha looked a tad unsure.

"And I don't mean fighting," Rayen clarified. "If you don't want to you don't have to. Obviously. But I like to think of us as partners and...maybe...friends?"

"Rayen...you're so nice," she said. Iesha pulled out her phone. "Here, give me your number."

They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways. Iesha feeling a little bit better about the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last note just in case things get confusing (since I'm basically doing OCs).
> 
> Blossom = Rayen Vegas
> 
> Bubbles = Iesha Wallis


End file.
